Now You Know: A HSM Cinderella Story
by xmodelesque
Summary: When Gabriella the freaky math girl's world collides with Troy Bolton's, what happens? Title based on a Hilary Duff song. TroyxGabriella. Full summary inside. Please R&R.
1. Trailer

**BoldOvervoice**

_ItalicsScene direction_

NormalPerson Talking

**Now You Know: A HSM Cinderella Story**

**When Gabriella Montez's, the "freaky math girl," world**

_Shows clip of Gabriella bent over a bunch of textbooks_

"Hey, I'm Gabriella, your new tutor."

**Collides with Troy Bolton's, the hottest guy in school**

_Shows clip of Troy dribbling a basketball_

"Let's do this. GO WILDCATS!"

**How far will Troy's ex-girlfriend Sharpay Evans go**

_Shows Sharpay dancing on stage_

"He will not get away with this."

**To stop them? And when Gabriella decides that she can't wait for Troy anymore**

"I'm sorry, Troy."

**What will Troy do to win her back?**

**Starring Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

_Shows picture of Troy smiling_

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

_Shows Gabriella finishing writing on the board, then turning and laughing_

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

_Show Sharpay screaming_

**And Monique Coleman, Corbin Bleu, and Lucas Grabeel as Taylor McKessie, Chad Danforth, and Ryan Evans**

_Shows the three of them high-fiving_

**Now You Know: A HSM Cinderella Story**

**Coming August 7****th**** to Theaters**

**A/N: I don't know if this was done for Troy/Gabriella, but I know it was done for Troy/Sharpay. It's gonna follow the same lines as **_**A Cinderella Story **_**but its not gonna be exactly the same. For example, Gabriella won't be the "diner girl". Please R&R. Thanks guys (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or A Cinderella Story, etc, etc.**

**UPDATE: I'll do it within a couple hours or so. LOL.**


	2. The Tutor

Gabriella Montez packed her stuff up as left Pre-Calculus.

"Gabriella," Mr. Boymer said, "can you please come here?" He motioned to his desk where Troy Bolton was standing.

Gabriella went over to his desk. "Yes Mr. Boymer?" she asked.

"Troy, I'm afraid if get anything less than a 90 percent on the next test, you will be on academic suspension from the basketball team. Gabriella can tutor you on the material. Please work out a schedule between you guys." With that, Mr. Boymer left the room.

Troy blushed a rosy red as he turned to Gabriella. "So, umm, do you want to come over to my house after school?"

"Okay," Gabriella replied, "See you then."

Gabriella headed out the door and met up with her best friend, Taylor McKessie. "Taylor! Wait up!" she said.

Taylor turned around and smiled. "Hey Gabs, why were you in Pre-Calc for so long?" she asked.

Gabriella replied, "Oh My. Boymer wanted me to tutor…" Her voice broke off as she pointed to Troy, who was kissing his girlfriend, Sharpay Evans.

"Ooh, hot crush on Troy Bolton?" Taylor teased.

"Nooo, I'm just his tutor. Now let's go to Chem," Gabriella replied slowly.

Troy broke off from his kiss, to see Gabriella staring at him for a second.

"Dude, who's that?" Troy's best friend, Chad Danforth, asked.

"Umm, just my tutor for math. His class is so hard, man," Troy replied.

"Yeah man, we understand," Troy's other friend and Sharpay's brother, Ryan Evans said.

----------------

Gabriella parked her blue Honda in Troy's driveway that afternoon. Her cell phone vibrated.

**ANONGUY1: HEY (: WHERE U?**

**HARVARDGIRL: GOING TO TUTOR. U?**

**ANONGUY1: JUST CHILLIN.**

**HARVARDGIRL: LOL. I G2G. TTYL!**

From inside his room, Troy shut off his cell phone. He wondered who HARVARDGIRL was. They met in a Harvard chat room, and found out they went to the same school. They instantly clicked.

_Knock, knock. _The knock interrupted his thoughts. "Coming!" Troy yelled. He opened to door. "Hey Gabriella, come on in."

Gabriella followed Troy to his room. "So, umm, we should get started reviewing for our test."

They studied for half an hour. "Phew! That was hard. While you're here, let's do our other homework. How about English?" Troy asked.

"Well, we don't have the same homework, since I'm in AP English," Gabriella replied trying not to sound like she was bragging.

Troy smiled a devilish smile. "Who said I wasn't in AP English?"

Gabriella stammered, "Well, I just assumed…I mean you needed help in math…and umm…well-."

Troy cut her off. "I know, hot and popular guys like me are usually stupid and shallow. But you've seem to forgotten that we _are _in the same math class."

"Oh yeah," Gabriella replied sheepishly. "Hey, who said you were hot?" She grinned.

A pillow smacked her in the face. "Oww! Oh, it's on now!" She grabbed another pillow off of Troy's bed, and the pillow fight of the century started.

----------------------

Troy walked Gabriella out to her car. "Thanks Gabi, you really helped me today. I had fun." He kissed her lightly on the cheek and opened her car door. "See you at school tomorrow."

Gabriella blushed and got in her car. "See you, Troy."

--------------------------

That night Gabriella logged on her computer. ANONGUY1 was on.

**ANONGUY1: Hey! How was your day?**

**HARVARDGIRL: Great, except for the step-monster, yours?**

_**(A/N: I borrowed the "step-monster" from the OC)**_

**ANONGUY1: LOL. Great too. (: Have you talked to her about Harvard?**

Gabriella frowned. Her step mom had bothered her all day with chores. It was a good thing her father had gotten her a car before he died.

**HARVARDGIRL: Ugh, don't remind me. Hey Anon, do you think we've met before?**

**ANONGUY1: I don't know. Our school is pretty big.**

**HARVARDGIRL: Sigh. I think we should meet soon.**

Troy's eyes lit up. _The Homecoming Dance was coming up, _he thought. _But what about Sharpay? Oh well, I'll deal with her tomorrow._

**ANONGUY1: How about you meet me at the Homecoming Dance in the middle of the dance floor? I'll be waiting.**

**HARVARDGIRL: Okay (: See you then. Or at school, if we know each other that is. G'night.**

**ANONGUY1: Sweet dreams.**

Troy shut off his computer. He smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: How's that? Hmm I wonder what Sharpay will say when Troy "needs to talk to her"? Or what Gabriella will do about a dress (remember she's poor!) Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, A Cinderella Story, etc.**


	3. The Break Up

_BRING!! _The bell rang. Gabriella and Taylor rushed out of AP History. Gabriella saw Troy dribbling a basketball with his friends in the hallway.

"Hey Taylor," she asked, "Do you think Troy Bolton and his posse even know we exist?"

Taylor smirked. "I knew you liked him. To answer your question, I don't really care. I mean who wants to go out with those ego-headed jerks anyways, and if I remember correctly, Troy has a girlfriend."

Gabriella grinned. She knew Taylor had a crush on Chad. "I do not like Troy! But yeah, you're probably right. Oh look, here comes Sharpay. Let's go to English, Taylor."

---------------

Troy dribbled the basketball and passed it to Chad. "Dude, I have to tell you guys something."

"Yeah Troy, what is it?" Chad asked.

"I think…umm well…I don't really want to take Sharpay to the Homecoming Dance."

"WHAT????" Chad and Ryan shrieked.

"Well, umm, I kinda met someone else," Troy blushed. "Dude, Ryan, you better not tell your sister. I'll kill you if you do."

"Okay, okay. So who's the new girl?" Ryan asked.

"Actually I don't-." Troy got cut off.

"Hey babe." Sharpay kissed Troy on the cheek. "Whatcha guys talking about?"

"Umm…we were…just…that thing…umm bye!" Chad and Troy tried to cover themselves up.

"Okayyyy," Sharpay said slowly. "So what did you text me for earlier, Troy?"

"Erm, do you want to go get food with the gang after school today?" Troy asked.

"Okay! Come on Troy, walk me to science," Sharpay squealed as she pulled Troy away.

_I'll break it to her then,_ Troy mouthed to Chad and Ryan.

-------------

Troy, Sharpay, Chad, Ryan, and two of Sharpay's friends walked in _The Coffee Shop. _They were quickly seated in a booth.

Sharpay was talking about the yearbook. "Okay Troy, I think we're a lock-in for best couple, best smiles, and best eyes, but we're behind in best humanitarians." She made a pouty face. Then she continued, "I was thinking we get my dad to donate some money and take a picture of us in front of whales or something. People LOVE IT when we save whales."

**(A/N: I borrowed that from **_**A Cinderella Story**_

Troy cut her off. "Look that sounds great, but we need to talk."

Sharpay choked on the mineral water she had just been drinking. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Well I think it'd be better if we were just-."

"Don't say the word 'friends'." Sharpay glared at Troy as she stood. "You will be mine, Troy Bolton. You just wait. Let's go girls."

Gabriella Montez walked in the door as Sharpay was leaving. "Oh, there you are Troy. I was waiting for half an hour."

Troy gave her a puzzled look.

Gabriella held up her Pre-Calc textbook. "Hello? Tutoring?"

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Gabriella. I forgot," Troy apologized. "How about we go now?"

"Okay," Gabriella sighed. They left together.

Sharpay Evans and her two friends were hiding in Sharpay's car, waiting for Troy to come out. "So, why is she here?" Sharpay gave Gabriella a death glare from afar. "She better not be messing with my man. Girls! Let's go to Gabriella's house."

**A/N: What does Sharpay Evans have up her sleeve? Hmm. Oh I'm thinking about not having stepsisters. PM me if you think I should. Sorry for the short chapter. My next one will be at the dance so it'll be long! I might do it today if I have time. Please R&R!**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's note:**

**Sorry if you thought this was an update. I'm thinking of stopping the story, since I'm not getting many reviews. Tell me if you want me to continue. Thanks! Also I'm starting a new HSM fic, based on the book **_**TTYL**_**. It's going to be called **_**FYI, ILY: A HSM Story in IM. **_**What do you guys think?**

**-Candy**

**[EDIT: okay i'll keep going, please review then! thanks (:**


	5. The Dress

**A/N: Thanks guys for saying I should continue. (: Please keep reviewing! Thanks again! Here's the next chapter. Oh, what did you guys think of HSM 2? I personally LOVED all the songs, and the movie I thought was pretty good too.**

Troy and Gabriella pulled up to his driveway. They headed up to his room.

"Sorry about me forgetting about our tutoring session," Troy apologized again for the billionth time.

Gabriella blushed. "It's okay, really. Let's just go over our lesson today. The test in tomorrow, you know."

Troy's face dropped. "Oh my gosh, I totally forgot. We'd better cram then."

Gabriella giggled. "No wonder you're failing Pre-Calc. You need a better study method. How about we try making flashcards?"

"Okay."

-------------------

Sharpay Evans rang the doorbell at Gabriella's house. Gabriella's mom answered the door.

Sharpay smiled. "Excuse me, Mrs. Montez? I'm Sharpay Evans, a friend of Gabriella's. I forgot my sweater at her house. Can I come in and get it?" she lied.

"Well, Gabriella's at a friend's house, tutoring. Let me call her." Mrs. Montez dialed Gabriella's number. "Hmm, she didn't pick up. How about I have her bring it to you tomorrow at school?"

Sharpay tried her best to smile. "Great, thanks. Bye."

Right after Gabriella's mom closed the door, Sharpay ran to her pink convertible and told her friends, "Guys, we need another plan."

------------------------

The next day at school, Gabriella waved to Troy. He saw her and waved back.

Taylor glanced at Gabriella. "Are you sure you don't like Troy?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I've already told you. Besides, remember ANONGUY1? He asked me to homecoming!"

"Did you figure out who he is?"

"Nope, he didn't tell me. Anyways, I need a costume since it's Halloween-themed, and the step-monster won't give me any money. Do you have any costume I could borrow?" Gabriella asked.

Taylor thought for a moment. "Hmm, I think so. Can you come by my house after school? The homecoming dance is tomorrow, you know!"

-------------------------

Gabriella walked out of Pre-Calc. She looked around for Troy.

Troy snuck up behind her and hugged and spun Gabriella around. "Thank you so much! I got a 95 percent on the test!"

Gabriella laughed, "You're welcome. See, I knew you could do it!"

"Why don't I take you out tonight for dinner as a thank-you? Say, around seven?"

Gabriella blushed. "Okay, thanks."

----------------------------

_Ding dong! _Gabriella rang Taylor's doorbell. "Hey! What's up? Can I come in?

"Sure. Let's go to my room."

Taylor and Gabriella climbed up the stairs to Taylor's room.

"Okay I have a lot of choices for you to try on. Why don't you first tell me what you want to dress up as?"

Gabriella bit her lip. "Umm, I don't know. How about we just try all of them on? Oh, what are you going as?"

Taylor grinned, "Well I've decided to go as Wonder Woman. That way I can save Chad from all of the evil little preppies."

"I knew you liked Chad!"

"Umm, why don't we try on this costume," Taylor suggested, pointing at a hula skirt and a lei. "You can wear a bikini top with it."

"Okay," Gabriella went to Taylor's bathroom to change.

Gabriella came out a few seconds later, looking dejected. Taylor handed her a witch's costume to try on. Next she handed her a pirate costume. None of those worked.

"Okay, I've saved the best for last," Taylor said. "This is…dun da dum…Cinderella!" She handed Gabriella a long white strapless dress. The bodice was encrusted in sparkles, lightly dusted. The bottom was beautiful white tulle.

Gabriella gasped. "Taylor! It's gorgeous!" She ran over to the bathroom.

A few moments later, she came out wearing the dress.

Taylor ran over and squealed, "Oh my gosh! This is perfect. Oh, I almost forgot. Here's a mask to conceal your identity, and here's a tiara. Ooh! You have to let me do your hair tomorrow!"

Gabriella grinned. Then she looked at the clock. It read 6:45. "Oh, no. I'm going to be late! I gotta go, but thanks Taylor for everything!"

"Hold up, girl. Where are you going?"

Gabriella searched for an excuse. "Umm…the thing…mom…tea…dinner?"

Taylor raised an eyebrow.

"Okay fine. I have a date with Troy."

Taylor grinned.

"I know what you're thinking, but it's not like that. I'll explain later. Bye!"

Gabriella ran out of Taylor's house and drove back home.

--------------------

At home, Gabriella quickly took off the dress, mask, and tiara. She threw on a red silk halter top, a pair of dark-wash skinny jeans, and red patent leather slingbacks. She straightened her hair really quickly and sprayed sparkling spray. She grabbed her red beaded sequin fringe clutch right as Troy knocked on her door. Luckily, he was ten minutes late, as all boys were.

She came down the stairs and answered the door.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Troy asked.

Gabriella walked outside. Troy almost gasped at how great she looked. "Yeah, let's go."

--------------------

Troy opened the door to _Le Neu. _Gabriella and he were quickly seated.

"So thanks again," Troy said, after they finished ordering.

"You're welcome. So does that mean you're still on the basketball team?"

"Yeah." Troy smiled a boyish smile. "Our season's almost done though. We just have the championship game on Friday. Hey, you should come. You can bring Taylor too."

Gabriella grinned. "Okay, thanks. So where are you going to college?"

Troy hesitated. He didn't if he should tell her that he really wanted to go to Harvard to become a lawyer. He decided against that. "My dad wants me to go to UCLA, so I'll probably end up going there." It wasn't exactly a lie.

Gabriella nodded. "My step-mom won't give me any money, so I guess I can't go to college."

Troy frowned. _That's really sad, _he thought. He could tell Gabriella really wanted to go.

They then continued talking and eating. Pretty soon, they were finished.

**(A/N: Sorry that paragraph was kinda lame)**

Troy walked Gabriella to her door. "I had a great time," he said, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

Gabriella blushed. "Me too. Thanks for taking me out. See you at school, Troy!"

--------------------

Gabriella closed the door and ran up to her room. "Why do I always blush every time he kisses me on the cheek?" she wondered out loud.

**A/N: That was it! Please R&R. I'll update my other fics later today. (: Thanks!**


	6. The Step Monster

"Hey all you crazy Wildcats. This is Amy with the morning news. Reminder that the Homecoming Dance is tonight, so wear your favorite costume and get ready to DANCE! The teachers will judge the costumes and the winners will get a $50 iTunes gift card each! This is Amy, signing off."

-----------------------------------

_Ding Dong! _Gabriella rang Taylor's doorbell that day after school.

"Come in! The door's open," Taylor yelled. "Just head up to my room."

Gabriella entered Taylor's room and was overcome by the smell of perfume.

She coughed. "A little strong, don't you think, Taylor?"

Taylor inhaled the scent. She then coughed and blushed. "I guess so. Come on, let me do your hair. Did you bring the dress?"

Gabriella nodded. She headed over to the bathroom to change.

Taylor gasped when she came out. "Girl, I'm gonna do that every time you wear that dress."

Gabriella grinned. "Thanks. Let's get started. I have to go back to my house at 7:00 so the step-monster can tell me something." She rolled her eyes.

Taylor prepped Gabriella's natural wavy locks by straightening it. She then curled it gently and sprayed some hairspray. **(A/N: Sorry if you are offended cause hairspray contributes to global warming) **She then divided Gabriella's hair into two sections. She pulled the top section into a small ponytail. She took the tiara from Gabriella and placed it on her head.

Then she swiveled her chair around so Gabriella could see herself.

Gabriella gasped. "Taylor, my hair looks AMAZING! Thank you so much." She checked her watch. "Oh no! It's already 6:45! I gotta go! Thanks again." She grabbed her stuff and waved goodbye.

"Okay bye! I'll be at your house at 10:00 to drive you there!"

--------------------------------------

Gabriella slammed the front door as she rushed inside her house.

"GABRIELLA!" her step-monster yelled.

"Yes?" she answered meekly.

"COME TO THE BACKYARD NOW!" she yelled back.

Gabriella quickly headed to the backyard. She found her step-monster lying in the hot tub.

"Gabriella, I need you to plant a new garden tonight."

"Umm, why tonight?"

Her step-monster looked at her like she was crazy. "Because in _How to Look Rich_, my new favorite book, it says that you should plant a new garden everyday or else your flowers will look saggy, which will make you look POOR! Understand?"

Gabriella nodded as fast as she could. She bit her lip. "Well, tonight's the homecoming dance, so I was wondering if you could do it."

Her step-monster raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow. Then she took a sip of her drink. "I can't. I'm getting my nails done and then going out to party. I'll be done around midnight." She wiggled her nails. "Silver palm trees."

Gabriella sighed. Then she ran back inside and took out her cellphone. She dialed Taylor's cell number. _Hey, you've reached Taylor. Sorry I'm not in. Please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as possible._

Gabriella bit her lip. "Hey Taylor, this is Gabi. I can't go to homecoming. Call me back later and I'll tell you why."

She hung up the phone and sighed.

---------------------------------------------

**A/N: How is Gabriella gonna get to homecoming:O! Find out next time! Sorry for the short chapter, I'm having writer's block. Please R&R! By the way, mysupermanwillcome, I'm glad you like _The OC _too. (: My new favorite line is: Taylor: "I am a human quagmire!" Summer: "What's a quagmire?" "Hello? WHAT'S A QUAGMIRE?"**


End file.
